Choices
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Would you be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for someone you loved, even if it meant your certain destruction? Zigglee one-shot. Reviews are appreciated.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. This is a fic that I wrote for my OTP, Zigglee. My Dolph Ziggler and AJ muses have been in an uproar since RAW, so I decided to shut them up by writing this. I hope you all enjoy it, and please review, it means the world to me. Come on people, give Zigglee a chance. I think you'll find that you like it. ;)**

**Choices**

"AJ? AJ!"

AJ Lee jerked upright, looking around wildly and gasping, "What? What?"

"AJ, I need you to stay calm for me, okay?" the voice whispered into her ear.

AJ squinted through the darkness, trying to find the shape of the person who was talking to her. "Dolph?" she said quietly, reaching out. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here." A hand squeezed hers, and she turned her head to the right and met Dolph Ziggler's piercing blue gaze.

"Dolph, what happened? Where are we?" AJ asked, looking around and clinging to his hand for dear life.

"We got jumped leaving the arena," Dolph whispered. "All I remember is getting hit with something heavy and then being dragged into a van." He paused for a second, and then added, "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, I don't think so," AJ whispered back. Then a thought struck her as her memory began trickling back, and she said, "Dolph, what happened to Jack and Punk? They were walking with us."

A moment of silence passed, and then Dolph said, "I don't know."

AJ wrapped her arms around herself as tears pricked her eyes. She and Dolph were locked up in some room in God-knows-where, their friends could be either dead or seriously hurt, and their fate was unknown at this point. It was all too much to handle.

"Hey," Dolph murmured, putting an arm around her frail shoulders and pulling her close to him. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine. Don't cry."

AJ gazed up at him, sorrow and fear in her big brown eyes. "I'm so scared, Dolph," she whispered, a few more tears falling.

"Don't be scared," Dolph whispered back, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

AJ nodded and buried her face in Dolph's chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and leaned back against the cold brick wall, closing his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sound of a door opening caused Dolph to open his eyes, and he let out a harsh gasp when he saw a tall man wearing a black-and-red mask step into the room, carrying two handguns.

"Shit," Dolph hissed. He moved away from the wall, pushing AJ behind him and holding his arms out so that he was shielding her with his body.

The masked man chuckled, and then he stepped into the pool of light cast by the open door, at the same time saying, "Well, isn't that a touching sight."

Dolph's mouth fell open as he suddenly recognized the man, and at the same time AJ gasped, "Kane?"

Kane smirked. "That's right, AJ. I'm the one who kidnapped the two of you."

"But why?" AJ asked. Kane let out a low growl and stepped closer, causing AJ to grab onto Dolph's arm and shrink back against the wall.

"Because," the Big Red Monster said, "you rejected my advances, AJ. And now you must pay the ultimate price."

Dolph felt AJ shudder, and he glared viciously at Kane. "Wrong," he spat. "AJ's not paying anything, because I won't let you get anywhere near her."

Kane laughed humorlessly. "You're right, Dolph," he told the Show-Off. "I won't be doing anything to AJ. But _you _will."

Dolph frowned in confusion. What did he mean? "Like hell I will," he snarled.

"Oh, you will," Kane said nonchalantly, lifting one of the handguns and holding it about an inch or so away from Dolph's forehead, "or I'll blow your brains out."

Dolph stared down the barrel of the gun, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. He heard AJ whimper behind him, and he reached down and squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her the best he could.

"What do you want?" Dolph rasped, unable to keep the hatred out of his voice.

"Take this," Kane commanded, thrusting the other gun into Dolph's free hand. "And don't even think about pointing it at me, because I guarantee that I can pull the trigger faster than you. Now, only one of you can leave here alive. Let's consider it a blood payment for the humiliation that AJ put me through. Dolph, you get to decide which one of you leaves here on your own accord and which one of you leaves in a body bag. Lucky you."

Dolph stared at Kane in disbelief, still holding the gun. "You want me to shoot AJ?" he whispered numbly.

Kane shook his head. "No, I want you to make a choice. It's you or her. Choose wisely."

Dolph turned to look at AJ, who met his gaze steadily. Tears shimmered on her cheeks, and she looked at him with a mixture of terror and sadness.

Dolph looked at her, then down at the gun in his hand, then up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, envisioning warmth and light. His hand lifted, and he heard himself say, "I love you, AJ."

_BANG!_


End file.
